Entre Tapas e Beijos
by Azumi Gaiden
Summary: É quando você acha o outro irritante é que pode nascer algo que te deixa com vontade de ter mais esse outro para si. .:ONESHOT:.


**Olá galerinha, aqui entrando pela primeira vez na fandom de Voltron TLD com essa fanfiction que é uma reedição da fanfiction da Anna. Como gostei muito da idéia da fanfic dela e curto DEMAIS Klance eu decidi fazer essa reedição. Espero que gostem! ^^**

 **Rated M**

 **Pairing: KeithxLance**

 **Aviso: Os personagens aqui retratados e o show Voltron: The Legendary Defender pertecem à Dreamworks e Studio Mir.**

 **Aviso 2: Link da fanfic original -** **post/160500817962/keith-and-lance**

 **Entre Tapas e Beijos**

Treino terminado e os quatros paladinos estão exaustos; Hunk resmungava de fome, Pidge de cansaço, Lance estava estirado no chão e Keith era o único que parecia estar um pouco resfolegado, porém ainda de pé. Shiro, o paladino negro e seu líder olhava-os pensivamente, andando lentamente na frente deles, como um capitão militar na frente do esquadrão. Os quatro paladinos mais jovens seguravam a respiração, já esperando que Shiro os comandassem a refazer o exercício novamente. Allura e Coran estavam um pouco atrás, observando os terráqueos.

\- "Estão dispensados." – O terráqueo mais velho ouve quatro suspiros aliviados, tentando manter o rosto impassivo. Foi muito engraçado ver os quatro pares de olhos vidrados nele, sem piscar, possivelmente imaginando uma repetição do exercício. Shiro pode ouvir ambos alteans contendo suas risadas à ver a mudança de comportamento dos paladinos mais jovens.

Três pares de pés andam rapidamente fora da câmara de treinamento, querendo rapidamente sair dali antes que Shiro dissesse que era mentira e que é para voltar ao treinamento. Um quarto par ia um pouco mais lento, como se não quisesse realmente ir embora dali. Shiro levantou o seu olhar dos resultados do dia mostrados no holo-projetor à sua frente e viu que Keith jazia parado à poucos metros da porta da saída. Shiro sorriu, o moreno mais jovem era tão teimoso. – "Vá descansar, Keith."

O paladino rubro virou para encarar o mais velho, tentando esconder o cansaço com uma expressão estóica. – "Eu não estou cansado, eu posso continuar."

\- "Ah sim, então essas olheiras negras em volta dos seus olhos não querem significar cansaço mesmo." – O líder diz sarcástico. Keith cruza os braços na frente do peito, fazendo bico, irritado. Shiro o conhece muito bem, até demais, diga-se de passagem. Shiro se aproxima dele, pousando sua mão de carne e osso em seus ombros, a expressão sarcástica do mais velho mudando pra algo mais suave e fraternal. – "Se alguma coisa o estiver incomodando sabe que pode contar pra mim, né?"

Ah, se Shiro soubesse como um certo moreno com a pele da cor de chocolate derretido e dono de um par de olhos azuis brilhantes o assombravam da maneira mais deliciosa nas horas mais altas da madrugada. De como ele acordava com o edredom jogado fora da cama, seu corpo suado e sua masculinidade latejando porque novamente ele teve um sonho molado com aquele estúpido... Mas não, ele não pode contar, ele não pode confidenciar isso para ninguém. – "Acho que é os medos que todos nós temos, Shiro. De que amanhã pode ser nossos últimos dias vivos, que estamos extremamente longe de nossos lares, de que não sabemos quando essa guerra irá terminar."

\- "Sim, isso me incomoda às vezes durante a noite, porém não posso deixar isso me assolar, pelo bem de todas as pessoas que vivem nessa nave e pelo bem do universo. Não podemos deixar nossos medos nos vencerem." – O mais velho aperta um pouco o ombro do mais novo pra depois virar o paladino rubro e o mover para a porta, empurrando-o para fora. – "Tome um banho, beba algo que possa relaxar seu corpo, desligue sua mente de tudo e durma." – Dito essas palavras Shiro sorri novamente para Keith e anda no corredor vazio, provavelmente indo para o seu quarto.

Suspirando novamente Keith anda no corredor vazio, virando para o corredor que vai em direção aos chuveiros. Durante o processo de limpeza ele se perguntava como surgiu essa atração pelo paladino azul, como que o ignorar Lance foi suavemente transformado em tolerá-lo diariamente para depois se virar um sentimento querer o bem dele depois de ter visto desfalecido no chão por causa da explosão que teve no castelo nos primeiros dias que eles eram paladinos, como ele soltou a respiração quando viu os olhos azuis abertos enquanto atirava nos soldados Galra e pode segurar na mão do outro, de como a sensação de estarem apertando seu peito por dentro sumiu quando ele viu Lance saindo daquele criopod aparentando estar bem.

De como o amor platônico e nunca correspondido por Shiro se transformou e deu lugar pela paixão ardente que ele tem agora pelo Lance _estúpido_ McLain.

Droga, toda vez que o maldito aparecia perto seu coração disparava, como ele arriscava observar para o paladino azul quando o outro estava focado ou fazendo outras coisas. Como algumas vezes que parecia que seu coração ia sair da sua boca quando Lance o pegava o fitando.

Como uma pessoa tão irritante como Lance, que às vezes Keith tinha vontade de socar na parede pela tamanha estupidez que saia da boca do outro, transformou-se na vontade querer estatelar o outro na parede e afogá-lo em beijos e o fazê-lo gemer contra sua boca, de provar o outro e finalmente saber se ele tinha o mesmo gosto doce que o odor de sua pele emitia.

Aí que tal situação inusitada acontece:

 **Flashback**

 _Quando ele achou uma brecha nos treinos de Shiro e salvar o universo para usar a piscina que Allura falou que tinha no castelo, para sua grande sorte ou azar Lance saí de seu quarto de calção de banho, aparentemente tendo a mesma idéia que Keith teve. Keith pode ver os músculos torneados e esguios que o homem mais alto adquiriu durante os treinos, estranhamente dando um charme que era somente Lance, um charme que nem o corpo trabalhado de Shiro exultava. E aquela amostra de pele descoberta o fez realizar que aquele tom de caramelo da pele de Lance era dele mesmo, e não de bronzeado como Keith imaginava. Como ele queria lamber aquela pele todinha..._

'Calma, Keith. Sem esses tipos de pensamentos. Aproveite essa oportunidade e diga a verdade pra ele.'

 _A oportunidade não demorou muito para aparecer, pois várias coisas aconteciam que parecia impedi-los de chegar à piscina. E quando eles finalmente eles chegam eles descobrem que a piscina está de cabeça pra baixo._

 _\- "Ah, qual é, ta de brincadeira comigo?" – Keith olha Lance jogando à toalha que repousava nos seus ombros no chão, cruzando seus braços na frente do peito, totalmente frustrado. Ele viu uma gotícula de suor, deslizando pelo lado da testa do outro paladino, pra depois deslizar pela bochecha, fazer a curva do maxilar e descer pelo pescoço. O paladino rubro lambe os lábios, se contendo pra não chupar aquela gota com a pele junto._

 _\- "Vamos, Lance. Temos que achar Coran pra ele nos contar como fazer com que a piscina volte pro estado normal." – Keith vira e começa a andar pra porta, fazendo com que seus olhos desviem daquela imagem tentadora. Logo depois ele ouve o outro resmungando e o seguindo. Minutos passam e então o outro pigarreia._

 _\- "Hein, Keith..."  
_

 _\- "O que foi? "_

 _\- "Eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer mas acho que vai soar estranho..._

 _Keith se segura para não levantar uma sobrancelha com estas palavras. – "Não importa que seja estranho, qualquer coisas acontecer e pode conta comigo."_

 _\- "É que não um problema geral, é mais um problema pessoal meu ai acredito que você possa me ajudar com isso. Ah deixa quieto, você está me olhando com uma cara que está me dizendo que estou falando baboseiras._

 _\- "Não, não estou."_

 _\- "Sim, está." – O outro faz beiço, fazendo com Keith perca um pouco de sua concentração e seu coração acelere um pouco._

 _O moreno mais baixo suspira, conta até dez, tenta mudar sua fisionomia. – "Fala de uma vez o que é."_

 _A fisionomia do mais alto muda e ele contorce-se, aparentando estar nervoso. – "É... é… estou gostando de muito de alguém, mas acho que essa pessoa gosta de outra pessoa. E quero muito me confessar, com medo de que depois eu não consiga por algum evento doido que possa acontecer. Tenho medo de ser rejeitado e perder a amizade dessa pessoa... Ah, esquece, to falando muita besteira..."_

 _O coração do paladino rubro pula algumas batidas com essas palavras, temendo que isso possa mudar as coisas e que suas chances com o moreno do seu lado sejam mais baixas ainda. – "Por quiznak, não me diga que é Allura."_

 _\- "Que? Não, ela provavelmente se interessa pelo Shiro..." – Keith se acalma um pouco com essas palavras, mas continua apreensivo. – "Digamos que é um pouco mais complicado."_

 _\- "Como assim mais complicado?"_

 _\- "Digamos que não gosto da fruta que Allura possuí."_

 _\- "Pera lá!" – Keith sente seu coração parar pra depois bater descontroladamente, seu rosto começando a enrubescer, parando completamente de andar. – "Quer dizer que você gosta de homens?"_

 _\- "Sim."_

 _Que boa mudança de eventos, talvez as chances de ele ter Lance para si possam aumentar um pouco._

 _\- "Keith, você não acha isso estranho?" – O moreno podia ver as bochechas enrubescidas do outro._

 _\- "Não, nem um pouco."_

 _\- "Ah, então quer dizer que tenho chances... Vou aproveitar elas agora mesmo." – De repente Keith sente o outro pegando o seu pulso com uma mão e empurrando seu ombro com a outra, Lance o empurrando contra a parede. O mais baixo foi tão pego de surpresa que demorou pra ele perceber que o mais alto o estava beijando avidamente. Keith ficou tão mole com isso que ele não respondeu ao beijo. Foi aí que Lance quebrou o beijo e olhou para os olhos azulados do outro. Dando alguns passos para trás. – "Bem era isso, Keith. Não sei o que acontecerá amanhã, mas precisava pelo menos te tocar e deixar você saber como me sinto antes que seja tarde demais. Não precisa ter pressa pra me responder." – E com essas palavras o paladino azul saiu apressadamente dali._

 _Keith escorregou pela parede, sentando no chão e tentando processar o que aconteceu nesse intervalo de minutos. Seus dedos tocando os seus lábios, onde ele podia sentir o calor e a saliva do outro ali._

'Merda.'

'Merdaaaaaaaaaaa.' _– Ele sentiu seu rosto ficar tão quente que parecia que sua pele ia derreter ali._

 _Mas uma coisa era certa. Ele era correspondido, e ele vai aproveitar o máximo disso._

 **Término flashback**

Ele ia tentar aproveitar o máximo disso, porém ele percebeu que o outro paladino o evitava. Era fichinha; o momento em que Keith aparecia em um cômodo do palácio Lance achava uma maneira de desaparecer dali. Até mesmo no momento de almoços e jantares, onde antes ele aproveitava o máximo da comida que Hunk preparava agora ele está inalando a comida para poder sair dali. Vária vez Keith sentiu um olhar sobre sua nuca, até que uma vez ele pegou Lance o fitando com um olhar longínquo. Quando o outro percebeu que Keith o olhava de volta ele rapidamente desviava e sumia do recinto, o paladino rubro percebendo como as bochechas do outro adquiriam um tom mais rosado.

Por que ele está me evitando? Fiz algo de errado? Essas eram as perguntas que rondavam a sua cabeça.

Foi somente quando Keith voltou do seu banho, foi a cozinha e preparou algo e sentiu seus pensamentos se ordenarem da bagunça que estavam anteriormente foi que ele percebeu o que tinha errado; ele não tinha retribuído o beijo naquele momento. Se quer foi falar com o outro, e agora o outro o espera fazer alguma coisa.

\- "Lance, seu idiota!" – Logo ele largou a caneca que bebericava e foi diretamente ao quarto do outro moreno. A vontade dele era de socar a porta abaixo, mas não podia, pois tinha gente nos quartos em volta e ele não precisava de curiosos nesse momento.

Ele poderá fazer muito barulho quanto tiver o outro moreno embaixo de si.

Então ele deu três batidas na porta. Nada de resposta. Ele bateu novamente mais rápido.

...

\- "Lance!" – Mais batidas rápidas até que ele ouve movimentos de roupa, alguém rastejando os pés em direção à porta. Eis que o paladino azul atende à porta, os olhos piscando, tentando tirar sonolência de si, com o pijama azul e aquelas pantufas ridículas na forma da cabeça do leão azul. Nesse momento, para Keith, o outro se via deslumbrante.

\- "Hnn, o que está acontec- KEITH!" – A sonolência saiu imediatamente do outro ao ver à pessoa que estava à sua frente. 

\- "Precisamos conversar. Posso entrar?"

Lance fechou a cara, se colocando na frente da porta, não dando passagem. - "Não temos nada a conversar. Já entendi que você não quer saber de mim e me odeia."

Uma veia pulsa na testa de Keith. – "Seu idiota." – Ele segura ambos os braços do outro, o empurrando para dentro do aposento. – "Você sempre age antes de pensar, sempre fazendo premissas pessimistas que está tão acostumado." – Ele empurra o outro até que Lance tem os seus joelhos batendo contra a cama, o paladino azul caindo de costas na cama e Keith caindo em cima dele. – "Esqueceu que eu sou o pessimista e você é o pateta engraçado?"

Keith viu a expressão de surpresa do outro mudar para tristeza. – "Então é assim que você me vê? Como um palhaço?"

O paladino rubro suspira. – "Me desculpe, me expressei errado..."

"Por quiznak, Keith está pedindo desculpas pra mim. Vai chover canivete amanhã..."

Keith se irrita com Lance o interrompendo com a piada e então mergulhar sua boca no pescoço do outro e mordisca aquela pele que tanto desejava provar, fazendo o outro soltar um gritinho. – "Me interrompa novamente e deixarei seu pescoço todo cheio de marcas." – Lance assente. – "Como estava dizendo, você sempre assume o pior antes de saber a realidade. E aqui e agora ire lhe mostrar a realidade." – Com essas palavras Keith procura com suas mãos as mãos de Lance, entrelaçando os dedos para depois tomar os lábios do outro para si. Naquele beijo Keith depositou todo o amor que ele sentia por aquele idiota da cor do pecado com cheiro doce.

Sim, ele o amava e o próprio Keith não sabia se isso aconteceu depois de ele ter visto o paladino azul quase morrer naquela explosão ou então o outro conseguiu abrir um caminho para o seu coração e em sua mente e se fixar ali, fazendo Keith o desejar loucamente.

Com um último beijo molhado ele quebrou o toque, um sorriso aparecendo no seu rosto quando viu a expressão de transe no moreno abaixo de si. – "Entendeu agora?"

Lance lambe os próprios lábios, tentando trazer mais do gosto de Keith para si. – "Sim, entendi perfeitamente." - Keith se levanta do outro, fazendo Lance soltar um gemido de lamentação quando o calor daquele corpo que estava momentos antes

Some de si. – "Aonde você vai?"

Keith usa todas as suas forças para não se render àquelas palavras, voltar onde estava e mostrar todo o amor que tinha por Lance de uma forma selvagem e prazerosa. – "Nós precisamos descansar, Lance. Amanhã temos mais treino e provavelmente ago irá acontecer que precisará de toda nossa concentração. Se eu ficar aqui ao deixarei você dormir." – Keith anda em direção à porta, tenta a abrir, mas ela não cede. Ele tenta usar o quadro digital que tem do lado da porta para abrir-la, mas nada acontece. Antonito ele vira para olhar para o paladino azul, porém suas palavras param quando vê um holopad brilhando na parede ao lado de Lance. Agora é a vez dele te der uma cara de surpresa. – "Você me trancou aqui?"

\- "Você não vai pra lugar nenhum." – As palavras cheias de desejo de Lance fez que aquela dorzinha gostosa mudasse para algo pulsante. Sim, isso mesmo. Aquelas seis palavras fez com ele ficasse duro que nem pedra. - "Agora volte aqui, estou sem sono e francamente, já faz um bom tempo que quero sentir sua pele nua contra minha." - É, agora ele está queimando, e a única coisa que ele quer nesse exato momento e fazer os gemidos de êxtase do paladino azulado estalarem nas quatro paredes.

Keith andava em direção do outro moreno enquanto tirava suas roupas, vendo Lance tirar as suas devagar e sensualmente, aquele sorriso que ele usa enquanto fala as suas lábias de mulherengo sendo usado em Keith faz com que o paladino rubro esqueça-se da calça que tinha desabotoado se encaixe em cima do outro. Rapidamente Keith ajuda o outro a tirar as roupas em ele sente a pele fervente, beijando e sugando cada centímetro nu que sua boca possa encontrar. Ele chega a um mamilo marrom e suga ardentemente, seus dentes brincando com a ponta e deixando ela dura. Largando aquele mamilo ele desce com sua boca pelos músculos do abdômen, até alcançar a masculinidade do outro, ereta e pulsante. Com um rosnar ele abocanha aquele membro, chupando e lambendo, vendo quais melhores partes que ele pode provocar enquanto ouvia Lance gemer mais e mais alto.

\- "Keith, não faz isso, se não vou gozar... hnnnng, ah!" – Ele para de succionar o membro, e levanta a cabeça. – "Eu quero gozar com você dentro de mim, por favor!" – O paladino rubro tem que se segurar e muito para não ter seu orgasmo ali mesmo, aquelas palavras o deixaram mais louco do que ele estava.

\- "Pelo amor de deus, me diga que você tem lubrificante perto."

\- "Sim, eu tenho." – Então Lance enfia a mão embaixo do travesseiro e traz a bisnaga daquele líquido que os paladinos usavam para curar as feridas mais rápido e tinha um cheiro parecido com de hortelã.

Ele olha surpreso para o outro. – "Sério que você usa isso?"

\- "Tem alguma idéia melhor?" – Lance olha Keith abrindo a bisnaga e espalha o líquido viscoso nos seus dedos. – "Afinal de contas você me deixa louco ao ponto de querer me masturbar todos os dias pensando em ti."

Keith rosna com essas palavras, satisfeito com a viscosidade seus dedos estão. Com a mão limpa ele empurra uma das pernas do outro pro lado e faz com que o ânus do paladino azul seja descoberto. – "Seu safado, devia ter me pedido antes que eu te aliviava disso."

\- "Você fala demais e faz de menos, Keith. Usa logo seus dedos." – E Keith fez isso, um dedo entrando no buraco do outro, testando, sentindo o quão quente e apertado Lance era por dentro. Um segundo dedo entra, para esticar as paredes e os gemidos de Lance aumenta. Ele faz movimentos de abertura com os dedos, apalpando as paredes até achar aquele botão de nervos que vai deixar Lance louco...

\- "Keiiiiith, ah, aí mesmo."

Bingo!

Um terceiro dedo entra e ele faz movimentos de puxar e empurrar, a mão de Lance agarra sua nuca e o faz puxar sua cabeça para si, o beijando desesperadoramente. – "Coloca logo, você está me deixando louco. Hnngah, Keith, me fode de uma vez." – Keith não precisou pensar duas vezes, ele tirou a calça e sua cueca que ainda estava nas suas pernas, pegou um pouco mais de lubrificante e passou por toda sua masculinidade. Depois moveu o corpo de Lance para que o moreno ficasse de quatro, o buraco agora esticado piscando para ele. Com toda sua força de vontade e paciência ele foi devagarinho entrando, aquele lugar apertando deliciosamente seu pênis, fazendo o gemer. Minutos depois ele conseguiu empurrar tudo pra dentro, sua respiração ofegante, alguns rosnados e gemidos saindo de sua boca enquanto o moreno embaixo de si gemia longamente.

\- "Se mexe logo." – Lance choramingou, mexendo seus quadris, empalando-se contra aquela carne dura e deliciosa dentro de si.

\- "Apressadinho demais você. As coisas vão acontecer no meu ritmo agora." – Pegando fortemente os quadris do outro ele começa o ritmo de vai-e-vem, as estocadas duras e castigadoras.

Lance começou a perceber que Keith estava indo devagar demais depois de um tempo, ele tentava mexer seus quadris, mas Keith enfiava as unhas em sua carne, o segurando ainda mais forte. – "Mais forte, por favor!"

\- "Não, eu já disse que vai ser do meu jeito. Só obedeça como um bom menino que você é."

Lance olha para trás, com raiva. – "Se você que pensa que vou obedecer a tudo que você diz está muito enganado." – O paladino azul se mexe e consegue se desvencilhar das garras do outro. Com um pé ele empurra Keith e o faz deitar de costas na cama. Keith mexe o corpo para levantar e xingar Lance porém o moreno mais alto e coloca uma perna de cada lado dos quadris do outro e com suas mãos empurra os ombros contra o colchão. – "Você vai ver o quão mau menino eu posso ser." – Com essas palavras ditas Lance agarra o pênis do outro e se empala de uma vez, fazendo Keith gemer alto e suas mãos voarem para os seus quadris.

O paladino azul o cavalga loucamente, o batido de peles e os gemidos e choramingos de Lance em cima de si fazendo com que o paladino rubro chegue ao seu limite. Com uma força descomunal ele vira ambos os corpos, jogando a pernas do moreno em cima de seus ombros, e o estocando fortemente. A única coisa que Lance pode fazer e pegar as madeixas negras e puxar a cabeça do outro para si, sugando os lábios do outro como se não tivesse amanhã.

\- "Keith, eu te amo, te amo tanto." – Lance não conseguia mais pensar coerente, a euforia tão grande que a única coisa que ele queria e atingir o limite. – "Me faça ver as estrelas."

Rosnando, Keith dá mais três estocadas bem fortes para depois morder fortemente o pescoço de Lance. Com um gemido alto e longo Lance curva suas costas para cima e goza, o seu buraco apertando tanto o membro dentro de si que ele sente o outro gozando dentro de si.

Depois de alguns minutos, tentando recuperar a respiração ele conjura forças para se retirar dentro de Lance, mas continua em cima do outro. Uma sensação de calma invade os sentidos de Keith, sentindo que toda preocupação que tinha saí de si, como se o peso disso estivesse sumido. Quando ele começa a pegar no sono ele sente dedos brincando com os seus cabelos, ele ronrona com isso. – "Você realmente um felino, sabia."

\- "Por quê?"

Lance solta uma risada de felicidade, que faz o seu coração dar alguns saltos. Keith ouvir esse riso mais e mais vezes. – "Você briga comigo, me arranha, chega até a me machucar com suas unhas afiadas, porém eu como um dono retardado te trato como se fosse a coisa mais importante para mim."

Keith está sem palavras, ele sente seu coração transbordar. Sério mesmo que ele conseguiu essa pessoa tão maravilhosa para si mesmo?

Sentindo seus olhos marejarem e contendo suas lágrimas, ele funga e beija a bochecha do outro. – "Um felino pode machucar às vezes o dono, porém cada arranhada ou mordida é sinal que o gato está marcando que aquela pessoa o pertence. Que se alguém atacar seu dono terá que ser ver com a sua fúria felina, e pode ter certeza que minha fúria felina destroça."

\- "Foi por isso então que você me mordeu tão forte no pescoço? Você me marcou?"

\- "Isso mesmo." – Ele lambe a marca de seus dentes que estava naquele pescoço esguio.

\- "Entendi, eu posso viver com isso." – Com essas palavras finais Lance resume a afagar sua cabeça, logo fazendo o cair em um sono sem sonhos.

 **OMAKE**

No dia seguinte tanto Keith como Lance entram no salão onde ele fazem suas refeições. Ambos sentam no seu lugar costumeiro, esperando os outros chegarem e Hunk terminar a preparação da comida. Lance pousa uma de suas mãos sobre a mesa enquanto o cotovelo de seu outro braço apóia na mesa e ele apóia seu queixo na sua mão, um sorriso estampado em seu rosto enquanto ele relembra o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ele pula um pouco da cadeira quando sente uma mão enluvada na sua, logo olhando para ela e vendo os dedos de seu amado entrelaçando com os seus. Ele sorri para o outro.

De repente a porta do aposento abre, os outros paladinos e os alteans entram, Lance tenta desvencilhar a sua mão do outro, porém Keith segura fortemente a mão do paladino azul na sua. Temendo o pior ele olha para o seu colo, ouvindo que os passos do grupo paravam, alguns soltando suspiros de choque para depois resumir os passos. Ele ouve o arrastar de cadeiras aos seus lados e então resume coragem para olhar para as expressões de seus amigos.

Ao invés de olhares de espanto ou nojo ele vê sorrisos de felicidade e sarcasmo, então ele olha diretamente para Shiro. Keith considerava Shiro como um irmão mais velho então Lance precisava ver se o paladino negro aprovava o relacionamento dos dois. E o que ele vê é um sorriso doce e feliz do seu líder, acenando com sua cabeça em forma de aprovação. Depois Shiro olha sério para Keith. – "Espero que você cuide dele direitinho, afinal de contas eu imagino que você não quer enfrentar a fúria de Hunk."

Keith faz beiço para Shiro, cruzando os seus braços na frente do seu peito. – "Por que você está tendo somente essa conversa comigo e não com ele?"

\- "Porque Lance é leal demais para te machucar de verdade, sem falar que ele é transparente demais com o que sente." – Shiro muda o foco do seu olhar para o outro moreno. – "É verdade, todo mundo aqui já tinha percebido que você estava gostando de Keith, mas ninguém quis se intrometer."

\- "Na verdade Allura queria se intrometer, mas eu disse para ela que é mais divertido os fatos se desenrolarem sozinhos." - Pidge invade a conversa. – "Mas falando bem sério agora, precisavam gritar tanto? As outras pessoas precisam dormir."

\- "Na real eu prometi a mim mesmo que ia fazê-lo gritar. Queria que todo mundo percebe-se que ele é meu." – Keith diz como isso não fosse nada, fazendo Lance passar vergonha ao ponto de sentir suas bochechas pegarem fogo. Como Keith consegue dizer isso sem sentir vergonha estava fora do que Lance sabia sobre comportamento.

\- "E realmente você fez. Acho que vou ter que instalar supressores de sons em ambos quartos se toda vez que vocês tiverem relações mais íntimas vocês vão fazer barulho tão alto desse jeito."

\- "Pode fazer isso, eu aprovo."

Lance olha para o lado e vê como tão normal Keith está agindo. – "Como você consegue ficar tão relaxado desse jeito."

\- "Você que é tímido demais para conseguir agir normalmente, parece até um virgem." – Keith diz sarcástico, fazendo com que seu amado olhe feio pra ele.

\- "Ah é mesmo? Eu aposto a tarefa de lavar os banheiros comunais que consigo fazer você ficar vermelho rapidinho." – Lance oferece a mão livre para fechar o trato.

Keith pega a mão e chacoalha. – "Trato feito."

Aproveitando que Lance agora tinha as duas mãos de Keith nas suas ele puxa o paladino rubro para si, fazendo com que ele sente no seu colo, suas costas estejam apoiadas em um de seus braços e as pernas sendo seguradas no outros, como uma princesa. – "Olá, eu sou Lance e você está aqui, nos meus braços." – Ela solta um sorriso para dar ênfase. Foi tiro e queda, a face de Keith, que estava de surpresa antes adquire cor rapidamente, fazendo com que o resto do grupo solte gargalhadas. – "Ah, não esqueça que você tem que limpar os banheiros também."

A cara de Keith fecha com essas palavras. – "Te odeio, maldito."

\- "Eu te amo também."

 **FIM**


End file.
